


Game night!

by Skypan



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except Bertie, Fluff, Kinda, Multi, also i'm making all of them queer so, aroace sasha, i'm so sorry idk how to tag this, like there's no kissing, much talk of crushes, this is just a silly fluffy little thing and the relationships are talked about but not acted on, this is like post canon but also kind of modern au cause they play uno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan
Summary: Its time for lolomgs weekly game night, but they decide to play an interesting new game!
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket, poly lolomg - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Game night!

Thursdays are party game nights.

After saving the world in just about every way, they had all found they had just a little separation anxiety, so at the moment they all live in the same apartment building, each with their own quarters. Hamid had been kind enough to use some of his family’s money to purchase the building, which had come pretty well discounted when the owner realized who exactly was buying it.

Grizzop likes party game night. Its either cozy and familiar or hilarious and fun, but never boring. Hamid and Cel have a bizarrely pleasant rivalry when it comes to monopoly, Wilde is weirdly good at scrabble, and they all let Sasha kick their butts at poker once a month (sometimes she won’t even cheat, when she’s feeling generous).

They’re playing some silly board game thing that Cel had brought with them as they all gathered in Zolf’s apartment.

“Its something like truth or dare, but focusing on truths and building friendships!” Cel exclaims, nearly bouncing with happiness.

It’s a little more froofy than they would normally play for game night, but Cel is so excited that they all give in.

“What’s truth or dare?” Sasha asks. Even after all these years, there’s still the most bizarre gaps in her knowledge. The party isn’t really phased by it anymore, and they’re all quick to shut down anyone outside of their group who might make her feel dumb.

“Oh! It’s a game, usually played by teenagers, I think. The basic idea is someone asks you if you want a truth or a dare, and you pick. Then you either have to answer a question or do an action.”

“Right,” Sasha nods, then pauses. “And… How is it fun?”

“Well, you can ask your friends questions about things you’ve always wanted to know,” Hamid says carefully.

“Aka, you can get people to spill their darkest secrets,” Wilde smirks.

“And you can get people to do silly things with the dares,” Cel says.

“Aka-“

“That is enough out of you,” Azu says, sweeping in with a large bowl of pretzels for them to snack on.

“What?” Sasha looks confused. “What was he gonna say?”

“Something ridiculous and inappropriate, I’m sure,” Zolf glares, but it has no real anger behind it.

“Oh! A pun?” Sasha asks excitedly.

“No,” everyone replies.

“Aw. Well, it sounds kinda like stab or gab,” Sasha says brightly.

“I’m afraid to ask, but what is stab or gab?” Hamid asks nervously.

“Its an other London game! Its practice for getting’ interrogated. Either you give up the information or you get stabbed! Whoever gets stabbed the most times before talking wins,” she explains cheerfully.

“Of course that’s what it is,” Zolf says with a sigh. Azu reaches over and picks up Hamid to hug him, something she often does when she really wants to hug Sasha but knows that she wouldn’t want to. Hamid hugs back.

“Let’s start the game!” Cel says, spinning the little arrow thing that had come with the game. It lands on Zolf. “Zolf! Pick a card!”

Zolf humors them, leaning forward to pick a card. “Blue, action. Give a compliment to someone else in the group- Really, Cel?”

Grizzop and Sasha wince in sympathy. Its not that any of them are too shy about their feelings, but something about giving someone else a compliment in front of everyone is just embarrassing.

“I think that’s nice,” Azu coos.

“Fine, fine,” Zolf sighs. “Uh – Grizzop. I think your ear piercings are cool.”

Grizzop feels strangely bashful at that.

“Oh, really?” He reaches a hand up to self consciously feel one of the little hoops he has in.

“They are cool,” Hamid agrees, and everyone else nods.

“Aw, thanks guys,” he says, breaking out in a grin.

“Okay, now Wilde is next!”

Wilde picks a card. “Red, question. What’s your favorite food? Boring, why don’t we change it to-“

“No changing them,” Cel says firmly.

“Fine,” Wilde sighs dramatically. “Probably spaghetti.”

“I don’t think I knew that,” Zolf comments.

“Yeah, I was sure it was going to be something absurdly fancy,” Grizzop agrees. “Like fois grass or whatever.”

“Its actually pronounced foie gras, and its surprisingly tasty!” Hamid says.

“What’s that?”

“Its liver,” Grizzop says.

“It’s a duck or goose liver, and they cook it with-“

The rest of the group moves on, letting Hamid quietly explain it to Sasha. Now that he thinks of it, she probably would like it too, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her turn down food. Like, literally ever. (He’ll worry about that later.)

The rest of the round passes without much interest, until Sasha’s turn.

“Red. Who made the worst first impression on you? That’s easy, Grizzop,” she says easily, putting the card away.

“Wait, _what_?” Grizzop asks.

“Yeah, I hated you when we first met,” she confirms, popping a pretzel into her mouth.

“You did?” he asks, wracking his brain to try and remember what he had done at their first meeting. “But- But we fought loads of zombies together!”

“You said I was ‘being a real help’,” Sasha says darkly.

Zolf and Hamid exchange a glance.

“Okay, lets move on, I’ll hit the spinner for you-” Hamid says, leaning over the coffee table.

“You _were_ being a real help! How is that a bad thing!”

Zolf sighs, knowing Grizzop is just digging himself into a hole.

“First of all, I am not just help. I am perfectly good all on my own, I don’t just _assist_!” Sasha scowls. “And second of all, I wasn’t doing much of anything. The guy I had bought my supplies from was rubbish and I hadn’t put nearly enough powder in. And you were just trying to be all- all patronizing, while you shot down zombies left n right! Tellin’ me I’m a real _help_ when I’m not doing anything, like you think ‘m useless or something!”

She huffs and crosses her arms. Grizzop just stares up at her, mouth hanging open a bit.

Cel and Azu share a very awkward look, something they had gotten used to doing when the group started talking about their past adventures. They always feel welcome and loved in the party, but there is something comforting about knowing that there’s someone else who’s just as lost as you are.

“I- Sasha, that’s not what I meant at all!” he says. “This was the first time I’d met you and you immediately started throwing _bombs_ at _zombies_! I didn’t know that they weren’t as powerful as usual, I just thought it was cool! I wasn’t trying to be patronizing!”

“…Really?” she asks suspiciously. He sighs, used to this game of constant reassurance.

“Yes, really.”

“So you didn’t think-”

“I thought you were really cool and I spent the next few weeks trying very hard to impress you so you’d like me!” Grizzop blurts out, then immediately blushes brightly, green staining his cheeks.

Azu and Hamid let out soft awws, Cel grins, Zolf fails not to look smug, and Wilde smirks.

“Really?” Sasha asks again, surprise taking over from annoyance.

“ _Yes, really_ ,” Grizzop confirms.

“Oh.” She takes a moment to think this over. “Well, sorry, then.”

“Its fine, its in the past and all.”

“I do like you now,” she says matter of factly. Grizzop blushes some more.

“Alright, my turn I think,” Hamid takes pity on the poor goblin and plucks a card. “Red, question. Have you ever had a crush on someone else in the group- I think that’s enough of that game!”

Wilde immediately starts teasing him, but even Cel is ready to move on, so they pack up.

“Why are you ribbing Hamid so much?” Sasha asks while counting out cards for uno. “Just about everyone’s had crushes on everyone by now.”

The room goes still, but she doesn’t notice until she’s done dealing. She finally looks up and around at all of her friends shocked faces.

“What?”

“Sasha, what do you mean?” Azu asks gently.

“I mean, Wilde has a crush on Zolf,” she says matter of factly. “And Zolf has one right back.”

Zolf and Wilde avoid each others eyes, both blushing uncharacteristically.

“Cel likes Barnes, but also Azu,” she continues.

“Guilty,” Cel shrugs, sending an unabashed wink across the coffee table to Azu, who giggles a bit.

“Azu and Hamid both like each other, and Hamid also likes Zolf and Cel and Grizzop, and Grizzop kind of likes Wilde and Wilde kind of likes Grizzop but that’s complicated, and Grizzop likes Hamid. Oh and Azu likes Cel too, and Kiko, and sometimes Zolf.” She continues, drawing lines in the air between her party members.

“Sasha, you can’t just say things like that,” Hamid chokes out, his voice extremely high.

“Why not? Everyone knows it,” she shrugs.

“Honestly I think most of us thought you didn’t notice that kind of thing,” Cel says, not unkindly.

“Its pretty obvious,” she says. “Anyway, uno?”

“What about you Sasha?” Azu asks.

“What about me?”

“Have you had any crushes?”

That makes her pause. Grizzop is trying to look uninterested but his ears are twitching so much that it gives him away.

“Cards on the table? I’m not sure I know how. But I care about all of you differently than I do anyone else, so most of you probably?”

“And who has a crush on you?” Wilde asks with a grin, finally getting back to himself.

“Huh? No one,” she says, blinking at him in confusion. “People don’t get crushes on me.”

Zolf raises an eyebrow, and a few glances are shared around the room. “Are you sure about that?”

“I know for a fact that G-”

Grizzop shoots an alarmed look at Wilde, shaking his head wildly.

“G-good amounts of people have had a crush on you, Sasha,” he redirects.

“Thank you,” Grizzop mouths, flopping back against the couch.

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Sasha says thoughtfully. “Maybe cause I’m so sneaky and hard to notice! Doesn’t matter though, I don’t really care. I’m pretty sure if someone really liked me I’d notice, or they’d say something.”

“I’m sure they would,” Zolf says in an amused tone. “Don’t you agree, Grizzop?”

“Uh… Sure,” he says, glancing nervously up at Sasha.

“After all, anyone would be lucky to be with Sasha,” Hamid says cheerfully. “She is such a catch.”

“She really is,” Azu agrees. “Talented, smart, loyal.”

“Quite pretty too,” Wilde adds on.

“Knock that off,” Sasha says, but she’s pleased. “Can we _please_ play Uno now?”

“Alright, alright, let’s play,” Cel says, picking up their cards.

With all that extra time and everyone distracted, Sasha has it rigged. She wipes the floor with them, but no one minds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were curious, Wilde, Hamid, Azu, and obviously Grizzop have all DEFINITELY had crushes on Sasha, she just hasn't noticed. 
> 
> I just really wanted to write something where Grizzop is properly crushing on Sasha and everyone knows it except her.


End file.
